


Heaven out of Hell

by Nina36



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: Correva Fred. Insieme agli altri, disarmata, ma piena di fuoco e  voglia di giustizia. Giustizia. Anche Wesley correva, correva dietro di loro, animato dallo stesso fuoco, mentre ancora sulla pelle, poteva sentire l’odore  di Lilah, le scie di fuoco lasciate dalle labbra della donna, le  parole, dolci e velenose insieme come assenzio, scorrergli sottopelle, strisciargli nell’anima.





	

C _orreva. Lei correva, insieme agli altri. Una squadra compatta, come un unico essere contro il male, per aiutare i disperati._

_Solo lui rimaneva indietro, isolato, a guardare quello strano pavimento, tirato a lucido, così chiaro da potercisi specchiare._

_Se solo…_

_Se solo quello che vedeva riflesso non lo avesse disgustato. Come sempre._

_Correva Fred. Insieme agli altri, disarmata, ma piena di fuoco e  voglia di giustizia._

_Giustizia._

_Anche Wesley correva, correva dietro di loro, animato dallo stesso fuoco, mentre ancora sulla pelle, poteva sentire l’odore  di Lilah, le scie di fuoco lasciate dalle labbra della donna, le  parole, dolci e velenose insieme come assenzio, scorrergli sottopelle, strisciargli nell’anima._

_Male e bene si erano incontrati._

_Male e bene si erano uniti._

_Ed ora Wesley correva, cercando di far sentire la sua voce. Cercando di esistere, di nuovo, per loro._

_I suoi amici. La sua famiglia._

_Stavano sbagliando. Non era quella la direzione. Lo sapeva, lo sentiva._

_“Fermatevi” disse, ma la sua voce era ancora troppo debole._

_Eppure tutti, per un istante lo guardarono, e nei loro occhi l’uomo lesse odio. Un odio che gli gelava il sangue, e bruciare gli occhi. Lui che credeva di non aver più lacrime da versare._

_Fu Gunn il primo a voltarsi e ad urlare di andare avanti. Gunn che era stato il suo migliore amico._

_Un fratello._

_Gunn che stringeva la donna che amava tra le braccia, che aveva quello che a lui era stato negato._

_Angel e Cordelia lo seguirono. Angel e Cordelia…la sua famiglia._

_Lo ignoravano, proprio come suo padre, proprio come sua madre._

_Ancora una volta aveva fallito._

_E Connor. Il bambino che aveva stretto tra le braccia. Il bambino del miracolo, ora un adolescente, con una forza soprannaturale, così simile al padre, così pieno di odio, di rabbia… tanto forte che riusciva a sentirla, anche a quella distanza._

_Perché, perché continuavano a correre? Perché non lo ascoltavano?_

_Perché nessuno si rendeva conto della trappola?_

_“Per favore, ascoltatemi!” cercò di urlare, per quanto la sua voce glielo permettesse._

_Nessuno si voltò, nessuno rallentò il passo. Nessuno, tranne Fred._

_Il cuore di Wesley prese a battere più forte._

_Fred._

_Fred lo avrebbe ascoltato? O ancora una volta, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore con le sue parole, con la dolcezza del suo sguardo?_

_Gli altri non si resero conto del fatto che la ragazza si fosse fermata, nemmeno Gunn._

_La battaglia incombeva, non c’era tempo per l’amore._

_Doveva essere così._

_“Perché?” domandò la ragazza avvicinandosi._

_Era così bella. Così diversa dalla ragazzina spaurita che avevano conosciuto a Phylea. Così diversa dalla ragazzina che aveva passato mesi rintanata in una camera d’albergo._

_Era bella, come la sera del ballo. Bella come una visione, come un sogno._

_“Vieni con me” si ritrovò a dire Wesley._

_Non voleva che Fred cadesse in quella trappola. Non voleva perdere anche lei._

_Allungò una mano, sforzandosi per non deglutire._

_Aveva paura. Paura che lei gli avrebbe voltato le spalle, ed avrebbe raggiunto gli altri._

_Paura che non si fidasse di lui._

_Paura che lo rifiutasse._

_Ancora ._

_Non accadde: la ragazza si guardò nervosamente attorno per un istante, indugiando con lo sguardo verso la direzione in cui si era diretto Gunn, prima di allungare la mano e stringere quella tesa di lui._

_Corsero. Insieme. Nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella presa dagli altri. E Wesley sentiva un sorriso nascergli sulle labbra. Il suo primo vero sorriso dalla terribile notte, in cui Justine gli aveva tagliato la gola._

_Il suo primo vero sorriso dalla notte del ballo._

_Era morbida la mano di Fred, e calda e Wesley non voleva lasciarla andare. Non più._

_Mai più._

_Corsero nel corridoio e alle sue orecchia non giungevano altri rumori che quelli del respiro di Fred, e quello concitato del suo cuore._

_Si fermò d’innanzi una porta, e lo fece tanto repentinamente che per un istante, un solo magnifico istante sentì il corpo di Fred contro il suo quando la ragazza andò a sbattergli contro._

_“Siamo arrivati?” domandò la ragazza e la sua voce era esitante._

_Aveva paura?_

_Aveva paura di lui?_

_Non si rese nemmeno conto di aver annuito alle parole di Fred, sentiva ancora la mano della ragazza nella sua e per qualche strano motivo era quella l’unica cosa ad importargli in quel momento._

_Eppure, allungò la mano libera verso la porta e non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando Fred soffocò un’esclamazione di sorpresa._

_Era bastato allungare una mano, perché quella porta si aprisse, da sola._

_Era bastato che lo volesse._

_“Saremo al sicuro, qui” mormorò mentre entravano._

_Fred gli strinse più forte la mano. E quando Wesley volse lo sguardo verso di lei, fu sorpreso di vedere un sorriso sulle labbra della ragazza. Era un sorriso timido, appena accennato, eppure ebbe il potere di bruciare gli occhi dell’uomo…come un piccolo sole._

_Si guardò attorno, la stanza era enorme, e forte alle narici gli arrivava odore del cloro della piscina. L’acqua era chiara, invitante._

_L’acqua…l’acqua era l’unico posto dove sarebbero stati al sicuro._

_Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva._

_Aveva tentato di avvertire gli altri. Aveva tentato di dire loro che stavano andando incontro ad una trappola._

_“Wesley?”_

_La voce di Fred lo fece sobbalzare leggermente. L’uomo la guardò, e si ritrovò a deglutire, quando vide che la ragazza piano si stava sbottonando la camicetta._

_“Co…” si schiarì la gola. “Cosa stai facendo?”_

_il sorriso di Fred si allargò leggermente, mentre piano lasciava cadere la camicia a terra, rivelando il reggiseno nero, “Quello che è necessario, no?” si avvicinò a lui, lentamente, i lunghi capelli che le accarezzavano le spalle nude, e Wesley era immobile._

_Come ipnotizzato dallo sguardo di lei, dalla sua pelle._

_Sussultò quando lei gli appoggiò le mani sul torace._

_Il suo corpo…era così vicino, riusciva a sentirne il tepore._

_“Fred…” disse piano lui…_

_La ragazza inclinò piano il capo e lo guardò, sorrideva ancora, mentre le sue dita sottili, vagavano sul suo torace, per poi allentare il primo bottone della sua camicia._

_“Fred” ripeté, incapace di fare altro._

_Una risatina. Fred rideva, mentre gli sbottonava la camicia. Rideva mentre le sue dita di nuovo tornavano sul suo torace._

_L’uomo chiuse gli occhi: la sensazione della pelle delle donna contro la sua era inebriante._

_Lasciò che la camicia scivolasse a terra, accanto a quella della ragazza._

_“Sai nuotare?” domandò lei a bassa voce. Ed era roca la voce della ragazza, un tono di voce che non aveva mai udito._

_Gunn probabilmente conosceva quel tono di voce._

_Gunn.._

_Gunn stava rischiando la vita._

_Gunn…_

_Gunn gli aveva portato via la donna che amava._

_“Wesley?”_

 

<“Wesley?”>

 

_Da dove proveniva quella voce? Quella voce che conosceva, quella voce..._

_"Wesley?" Domandò di nuovo Fred._  

 

<"Wesley!">

_l’uomo scosse la testa, stringendo Fred a se, leggendo sorpresa negli occhi della ragazza._

_“Sì…” rispose. Ed anche la sua voce era roca._

_Fred inarcò la testa e ciocche di capelli gli sfiorarono le mani, lì dove la stringeva._

_“Allora dovrai tenermi stretta…perché io non so nuotare…” mormorò lei._

<Le sue labbra….

Sul suo torace…

I denti…mordicchiavano la sua pelle…

E l’eccitazione cresceva…nonostante non lo volesse..

Nonostante odiasse quel piacere. >

 

_“Wesley?” domandò piano Fred, e c’era preoccupazione ora nella sua voce. L’uomo scosse la testa, sforzandosi di ignorare quella voce estranea, eppure familiare._

_“Non ti lascerò andare”Disse, e fu sorpreso dalla veemenza nella sua voce._

_Da quanto non la sentiva così decisa? Così piena di vita?_

_Il sorriso radioso di Fred cancellò quegli interrogativi._

_Era tutto lontano._

_Tutti lontani._

_<_ Wesley! _>_

_Fred, era solo Fred che contava. Fred, stretta contro il suo petto. Fred il cui respiro gli solleticava il colllo_

<Le sue unghie….piano, scorrevano sulla pelle nuda della sua schiena. Freddo…

Aveva freddo

Le sue labbra catturarono un suo lobo…>

 

…l’acqua era deliziosamente calda, deliziosamente lambiva i loro corpi. Fred si aggrappava ancora a lui

_Ora le gambe di lei gli cingevano i fianchi._

_Stava impazzendo…_

_D’amore_

_Di desiderio_

_Di lei_

_Per lei_

_Il suo corpo stava impazzendo, insieme al suo cuore, al suo ventre._

_Doveva allontanarsi da lei prima che…_

<…lei vinceva.

Vinceva sempre. Gli portava via un pezzo d’anima, bruciandogli il corpo di un piacere…>

 

_Intenso_

_“Fred…io ti amo…”mormorò._

_Lei sorrise, avvicinando le labbra alle sue. Ansimava ed il suo respiro era caldo_

_“Io…”_

_<_ “Io NON sono Fred!” _>_

_“Io non sono…Fred” ripeté_

_<_ Le labbra di lei premettero con forza sulle sue, derubandolo d’aria, di vita _>_

_“Io” mormorò Wesley. E l’acqua, stava diventando fredda, mentre il suo corpo bruciava in essa._

_C’era qualcosa._

_Sentiva qualcosa lì, con loro._

_Bene e male._

_Amore ed odio_

_Disperazione, tanta, tanta disperazione._

_E…_

_<_ Si riempì di lui. Avviluppandolo nel suo calore. “Non” ansimò “Sono…Fred!” continuò a ripetere movendo i fianchi contro i suoi, stringendolo, fin quasi a togliergli il respiro. _>_

_Scosse la testa, una due volte, mentre realizzava quanto stava avvenendo davvero. Mentre i suoi occhi piano si aprivano alla realtà._

Sulla sua vita

Abbandonando il volto dolce di Fred, dilatando le pupille nella semioscurità della sua camera da letto.

In tempo perché l’ondata di piacere gli facesse inarcare i fianchi mentre afferrava la vita della donna che si muoveva sopra di se.

Piacere.

Liquido come veleno.

Vischioso come  lava.

Liquido, come il sudore dei loro corpi, che per un istante ancora rimasero uniti, a ritmo con i loro ansiti.

Prima che lei si allontanasse di lui.

E la sua voce era un sussurro roco. “Non sono Fred”

Wesley guardò la donna che era seduta sul letto, dandogli la schiena.

Conosceva la pelle di quella donna, era morbida…e profumava di zenzero.

“Lo so” disse deglutendo. “Lilah”

 


End file.
